Happy Feet - Darker Times -- Chapter 38: Traitor!
After Christina finished laughing, everyone except 'phone guy' stared at her. "You're kidding us, right?" Mumble asked in his cage. "Unfortunate for you guys, no. She's been working with me ever since you came into the zoo." "Wait! Who are you?!" Mumble asked, causing the 'phone guy' to laugh in a more sinister way than Christina did. "You don't get it do you, I have two words to say to you." 'Phone guy' said, before taking his mask off, revealing his true person. "It's me!" "The Manager! I thought you stayed at the zoo." "Oh no, I got out of the job, and whilst Christina made you guys go on the right path to this place, I was building this place for you guys. Although the public know about this and think it's a life sized replica." "Now, what shell I do with you guys, I could kill you all in one go, but that's not my style. So I'll give myself a challenge." Everyone in the team got released from their cages. "Oh Christina, do me a favour and be on their side for once." "Nope, I'm on your side no matter what you say." "Oh really, have I ever told you about where you came from?" "No, go on." "Well guess what? I STOLE YOU! That's right, whilst you were an egg, I stole you from your parents." "Wait, you did WHAT!" Christina was now fuming at this new insight. "And to give you guys the advantage..." The Manager flipped a switch on one of the walls, turning the entire room to the landscape of Antarctica, with real snow as well. Suddenly, the floor opened, revealing two massive armoured robots. "I've always wanted to use these." Both Christina and The Manager said, before climbing in the two machines. "Like it guys? These are mechs, and there's only one way to-" Christina's mech bashed into The Manager's mech. "Well, this'll be fun." The same animatronics started to reboot, finding the team quickly, it soon became a battle between the team and the animatronics. Black Widow - Iggy Azalea "I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me And I'm gonna show ya What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray We went from nothing to something, liking to loving It was us against the world and now we're just fighting It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer Now sing You used to be thirsty for me But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Black, black widow, baby I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts Just to get you I'm doing whatever works You've never met nobody That'll do you how I do ya That will bring you to your knees Praise Jesus hallelujah I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it Till you feel like you breathe for it Till you do any and everything for it I want you to fiend for it Wake up and dream for it Till it's got you gasping for air And you lean for it 'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it) Now it's me-time believe that If it's yours when you want it I wouldn't promise I need that Till I'm everywhere that you be at I can't fall back go quick Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all or I don't want it You used to be thirsty for me (Right) But now you wanna be set free This is the web, web that you weave So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now) I'm gonna love ya Until you hate me (Right) And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what) What's really crazy You should've known better Than to mess with me, honey I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya Gonna love ya, gonna love ya Like a black widow, baby Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby" By now, the team was starting to win against the animatronics, and Christina was winning against The Manager, that is until he said something Christina couldn't believe. "Goodbye, Christina Happy Feet!" The Manager shouted, enough for everyone to hear. "Wait what?" Christina was caught off guard by this, giving The Manager enough time to push her mech down one of the cliffs. The team raced to the side to see if there was anything there, but there didn't seem to be a visible bottom. Then, after ten seconds, the bang was heard. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions